Thief, Listener, Dragonborn
by Dovahsebrom
Summary: A Bosmer joins the Thieves Guild, but there is more than meets the eye with the Wood Elf. His not only a thief, but he's the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and the Dovahkiin of legend. What the Gods have in store for this one is not ours to know, but whatever happens, he will change the world.


_**Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I will take suggestions as to what to add (to an extent). Please review and enjoy!**_

_**-Worn**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, all OC characters are mine. Follows Thieves Guild questline, possibly following others.**

**0000000**

Aronnir disliked the Ratway the moment he stepped into it. For one thing, it smelled like skeever droppings. Second, it was filled with skeevers and generally not-nice people. _Brynjolf did NOT mention this when he said to head to the Ragged Flagon, _Aronnir thought as he put an arrow into the back of yet another skeever. When he finally got to the tavern, he was sweaty, had several small burns, and was scraped and cut up in general. But considering his life involved hunting dragons, it was nothing he wasn't used to. He took a seat at the bar. After taking a swig of his ale, he realized that someone was watching him. He looked behind, and there was Brynjolf, with his trademark grin on his face. He was wearing some sort of crimson-black armor. _Now that I think about it, almost everyone here is wearing it, _the elf thought.

"Well, I see you made it, lad," Brynjolf said. Aronnir smiled.

"I'm always looking for ways to make some more coin," he said. Brynjolf smiled more.

"Well, might as well give you your first test," he said." I need you to handle a few deadbeats for me. They owe us some coin, but the debt is secondary. We need you to get the message across to them that we're not to be trifled with."

"Who am I extracting money from on this fine day?" Aronnir asked.

"Keerava, Bersi, and Haelga," Brynjolf instructed." Keerava's stubborn, but has a soft spot for family. Bersi, just smash his dwarven urn in his shop. Haelga, get her statue of Dibella. If you need something else, then you what they say."

"Necessity is the mother of invention," Aronnir smiled.

"I'm also sending Vex with you. She's our best infiltrator, and a damn good fighter," Brynjolf told him." She's mainly going to be there to see how you handle the jobs, but she'll help if necessary."

"Where can I find her?" Aronnir asked.

"Last I saw she was training back in the Cistern, come on, I'll show you the way," Brynjolf guessed. Aronnir followed him into the Cistern, where the guild was based for the most part.

**0000000000000000000000**

Vex concentrated on the target in front of her. She took a deep breath, and drew the arrow back to her cheek. Time seemed like it slowed down as she loosed the arrow. The fletching tickled her cheek for a fraction of a second, and then it was gone. Time sped back up, and the arrow flashed through the air and thudded into the target. Vex relaxed her stance; it had hit dead center.

"Nice shot," a voice said. She turned to see Brynjolf watching her. At his side stood a tall Bosmer with long red hair. He wasn't skinny, but wasn't fat either. Silver war paint went up from one side of his collarbone, across his eyes, and then down to the other side of his collarbone. He had two daggers strapped to either hip. Each was nearly a foot long, making it more like a short sword. On his back was a small back pack, and pouches were spread across his armor, which was as black as night. Also on his back was a quiver of Elven arrows and an Elven bow. On his right hip rested a sword.

"Vex, I want you to go with our new recruit here. He's going to handle those deadbeats, but I just want you to watch him, see how he handles the jobs," Brynjolf told the Altmer." And please, don't kill him."

"I give no promises," Vex said. The Bosmer stepped forward and held out a hand.

"I'm Aronnir," he said. Vex shook his hand. Aronnir's grip was firm, and she returned the firmness. She didn't know why, but she immediately liked the other elf.

"Two things just so we understand each other," she started but she was interrupted.

"Let me guess; if I think I can take your throne as the guild's best infiltrator, I've got the wrong idea, and I do what I'm told, no questions asked?" Aronnir said. Vex blinked. She eyed Brynjolf, who just shook his head.

"You're pretty sharp," was all Vex said. Aronnir smiled.

"Have to be if I want to survive. I've made more than my share of enemies for some reason, so I have to be quick on my feet and with my mind," Aronnir informed her." Come on, we're wasting time that could be spent on getting some jobs done." Vex nodded, and Aronnir walked out of the Ratway, Vex walking several feet behind him. When they got to the canal and into the sunlight, Aronnir flipped up his hood. Vex looked at him questioningly.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not a vampire," he said." However, if you want to be one, I have a friend who would be happy to oblige you." Vex shook her head.

"I'm fine as a mortal. I'm curious though, what's your friend's name? And what kind of armor is that? I've never seen it before," Vex asked him.

"Her name's Babette. She became a vampire as a child around three hundred years ago, fled to Skyrim, and found a family with the Dark Brotherhood. Which, coincidentally, is where I got this armor. I'm surprised I don't seem familiar, I've been down in the Flagon twice before this, talking with Delvin," Aronnir told her.

"Now that you mention it, you do seem a little familiar, especially with your hood up," Vex said. She wanted to ask why he had joined the Dark Brotherhood, but they had arrived at the Bee and Barb, Keerava's inn.

"Well, let's hope this goes smoothly," Aronnir said. He pushed open the doors, and strode in. He walked to Talen-Jei, a good friend of Keerava's.

"Talen-Jei, can we talk in private?" he quietly asked him.

"Follow me," Talen-Jei said. He led them downstairs to the cellar. "I can already guess you're from the Thieves Guild."

"Then you guessed right," Aronnir said." I just want to know how to get to Keerava without physically hurting her." Talen-Jei thought for a moment.

"I'm only telling you this because I don't want any trouble with your people," he began." She's got some family on a farm just inside Morrowind. That might help you, but please, don't hurt anyone. I couldn't bear the thought." Aronnir put a hand on the Argonians shoulder.

"Talen-Jei, I swear upon Akatosh that no one will be hurt," he said quickly. Talen-Jei seemed satisfied.

"Thank you," he whispered. The three walked back upstairs. Aronnir approached the counter where Keerava stood.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Well, first off, Brynjolf would like the money you owe him," he said.

"I already told him, I'm not giving it to him. Your so-called 'guild' is falling apart anyways," she snarled.

"Really? Maybe I should visit the family farm in Morrowind?" he said, his voice cold and hard, laced with steel. It was the voice of an assassin.

"What? How could… alright, I'll pay," Keerava stammered. She handed over a coin purse, and Aronnir tossed it to Vex, who plucked it out of the air.

"Thank you," Aronnir said. They walked out of the back of the inn.

"Nicely done," Vex said, careful to not let too much praise enter her voice. Vex had tried to convince Keerava before, but it hadn't worked as well." I have one question though; why did you join the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Later, right now, we have jobs to do," Aronnir said, dismissing her question. Vex sighed. Their next stop was Haelga's bunkhouse. Aronnir pushed open the door.

"Get her Dibella statue," he whispered to Vex. She nodded subtlety. Aronnir approached Haelga.

"Haelga, I have a message from Brynjolf," he said.

"Really? Well tell him to stuff it up his own ass," she snapped. She almost went back to cleaning the counter, but within seconds she was pinned up against the wall, an arm against her windpipe. At that moment Vex appeared, carrying the Dibella statue. Haelga's eyes widened but she remained silent.

"I tried asking nicely. Let's see, what I could do to Lady Dibella there? I could melt her down into a pile of metal, drop her down a sewer, any suggestions Vex?" Aronnir said in his assassin's voice.

"Cut her slowly to pieces in front of her?" she said, drawing her dagger. She was having too much fun.

"I like it. Go ahead and start the party," Aronnir instructed.

"No! Not Lady Dibella! Please! I'll give you the coin, just leave me the statue," Haelga yelled. Aronnir nodded, and let her down.

"That wasn't too hard, now, was it?" Aronnir teased as Haelga handed him a coin purse that he again tossed to Vex in exchange for the statue. He handed it to Haelga, who put it on a shelf behind her.

"Go ahead and take your gold, your group's falling apart at the seams anyways," Haelga snarled. As soon as Vex and Aronnir were outside and the door closed, they started laughing.

"That was gold!" Aronnir got out.

"You're pretty good at this!" Vex managed. They tried to walk, but had to grab each other's' shoulders or fall over.

"Okay, let's get control of ourselves before we handle Bersi," Aronnir suggested. They got their laughter under control, and headed to Bersi's general store. When they walked in, Bersi and a customer were arguing. The two let the argument flow, and eventually Bersi won out. The customer handed over a few septims and walked out, grumbling to herself.

"Sorry about that," Bersi said to Aronnir." What can I get you?"

"I've got a message from Brynjolf," he told the shopkeeper.

"Oh, I know what this is about. Give me a minute," the man said. He rummaged around under the counter, and after several muttered curses, he pulled out a coin purse." Here's the money. It just took me a while to get it. And does the Thieves Guild handle pest removal?"

"Sorry, no, we don't," he told Bersi. He smiled.

"Oh, well," he said quietly." Well, if you find anyone who does, let me know, alright?" Aronnir nodded, and he and Vex walked out of the store. Vex looked at him.

"Well, he wasn't nearly as stubborn as when I went in there last," she said. Aronnir shrugged.

"Times change, you know?" he replied." Well, time to head back to Brynjolf." Vex nodded, and they walked back to the Ratway in silence. When they got back to the Flagon, Brynjolf was waiting for them.

"Well, how'd it go, lad?" he asked eagerly.

"It was just peachy," Aronnir replied as Vex handed Bryn the coin purses.

"He's pretty creative, let me tell you that," Vex whispered to Brynjolf as she walked past him.

"Good job," he muttered approvingly." Anyways, come with me." Brynjolf started to walk away, but Aronnir grabbed his shoulder. He frowned, and extended a hand. Brynjolf chuckled, and handed him a coin purse.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a sharp one, lad?" he said. Aronnir just smiled. The two walked to the Cistern, where an aging man was waiting for them.

"Mercer, this is our new recruit," Brynjolf said.

"This better not be another waste of the guild's resources, Brynjolf," Mercer replied.

"Trust me, it's not," Brynjolf told the guild master." I don't know what it is, but he has something." Mercer nodded.

"Alright, then let's give him something special for his first real job," the guild master said.

"Wait….. you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you?" Brynjolf said, shock on his face." Even Vex couldn't get in."

"If he's as good as you claim, then he can do it," Mercer enforced." The basics are that the owner of Goldenglow estate has backed off on his part of the deal for some reason, and our contact wants you to send him a message. Brynjolf will give you the details." Mercer started to walk away, but Brynjolf spoke up.

"What? Oh, yes. Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?" Mercer emphasized.

"Understood," Aronnir said.

"Good. Then welcome to the Thieves Guild. Go see Tonilia to get your armor," he said, then walked away.

"Alright, lad, how about your first job?" Brynjolf smiled.

"You don't have to pay me for this one. It'll be nice enough ruining my cousin's day," Aronnir replied.

"Wait, Aringoth is your cousin?" Brynjolf said. Aronnir nodded.

"And he owes me a lot of coin," Aronnir said." So, what do I have to do?"

"Empty your cousin's safe, and then burn down three of the bee hives," Brynjolf instructed." Just don't burn down the whole complex. Maven wouldn't like it very much." Aronnir nodded.

"Do I have a deadline?" he asked, and Brynjolf shook his head in response. Aronnir nodded, and walked back into the Flagon.

**00000000000000**

Vex felt an arm go around her shoulder, and her battle instincts kicked in. Lightning fast, her dagger was in hand and poised to strike as she held her opponents arm in her other hand. Then she realized it was Aronnir.

"Don't scare me like that, Aronnir," Vex sighed. Aronnir shrugged.

"Sorry," Aronnir replied." But it seems to have become quite a skill of mine." Vex rolled her eyes.

"So, you wanted to know why I joined the Dark Brotherhood?" Aronnir asked her. She nodded." Then let's go somewhere private, I don't reveal my history to everyone." He grabbed a bottle of mead off the bar, left some coin to cover it, and sat at a table in the back of the inn. He took a drink as Vex sat opposite him.

"Well, it starts back in Valenwood," the Bosmer began." At the time I was twenty-five _**(A/N – This is assuming that Elves live longer than humans, so twenty-five for an elf would equate to eight for a human, at least in my mind(I'm completely making this up))**_. That year, the Thalmor visited my home. They burned my family at the stake as I watched. Then I ran. I ran all the way through Cyrodiil, until I finally reached Skyrim. I heard that the Dark Brotherhood was recruiting, and I joined them. I joined because I had no money, no shelter, nothing. I received all of those. The leader of the Dawnstar sanctuary took me under his wing, and trained me in every skill he could think of. When he passed, he left the sanctuary to me. I was fifty six _**(39 in human years)**_. Until the purge of the Dark Brotherhood, I remained in charge of the Dawnstar wing. Then I was captured by the Imperials, and sent to Helgen to be executed. Soon after, I found out I was the Dovahkiin. Dragonborn." Vex's eyebrows rose.

"What would the people of Skyrim say if they knew their Dragonborn was a thief and murderer?" she jokingly asked. Aronnir smirked.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he smiled." Anyways, I defeated Alduin and eventually found my way to the Falkreath sanctuary. I then found out I wasn't just the Dovahkiin of legend, but I was also the Listener. Then we received the contract to kill the Emperor. It didn't go quite as planned. At first, the target was a decoy, and the sanctuary was raided. The only others to survive were Nazir and Babette. They moved to Dawnstar, while I killed the Emperor. After that, life became a drag. I still raided old ruins, but nothing interesting happened. So I decided to come down here and join the Guild." With that, he was done. Vex whistled.

"Sounds like quite the adventure," she said.

"Trust me, at times, it wasn't," Aronnir said." I still remember when I got back to the Falkreath sanctuary. From a mile away I could smell the fires. When I got there, the Penitus Oculatus had burned my friend Festus alive. He was pinned to a tree by dozens of arrows. He wasn't bleeding because his blood had been boiled inside him. The entire place was on fire on the inside. Everything was strewn about, books, food, weapons, potions, everything. The same with my house when my family was burned alive. I've hated the Empire even more since they burned the Brotherhood, and the Thalmor since they killed my mother, father, and sister." There was a fire in his eyes, and his fist was clenched. He took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down. Vex put her hand on top of his.

"What's happened has happened, and we can't change it," she said." Just remember that those events have made you who you are today. If you need help, just remember I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Vex," he replied." I'm lucky I've got a friend like you."


End file.
